Lukisan ketenangan
by HanaNori
Summary: apa kau mempunyai orang yang kamu benci,atau kamu ingin dia masuk dalam neraka kalau begitu, ketik saja namnya di Hell Comunication dan gadis neraka akan membalaskan dendammu


Lukisan Ketenangan... !

Di Sekolah Ryu-Sawa High Scholl...

Kringgg... ( bel masuk sekolah )

grekk.. ( Guru masuk kelas bersama seorang siswa )

Murid": Selamat pagi Guru...

Guru: Selamat pagi anak" hari ini kelas 2-2 B kedatangan murid baru dia baru saja pindah dari london jadi mungkin bahasa jepang tidak terlalu lancar walau begitu dia asli Tokyo jadi mohon bantu dia silahkan perkenalkan dirimu..

Yuri: baik.. Slamat pagi namaku Yuri Kirasawa aku murid pindahan dari London keahlianku melukis mohon bantuannya... ( menunduk )

Guru: Yuri kau duduk di samping ketua kelas... ( menunjuk seorang murid cowok yang duduk di belakang )

Yuri: ah.. baik... ( menuju tempat duduk )

Ketua Kelas: ...

Yuri: kenalkan aku Yuri Kirasawa mohon bantuannya...

Ketua Kelas; hm.. ( bersalaman dengan Yuri ) aku Hiroi Sirasawa..

Yuri: Salam kenal.. ( senyum )

Guru: baik kalau begitu Ibu akan menunjuk orang yang akan mengajak Yuri mengelilingi sekolah ( melihat" ) Nona Akiyashi..

Kia: ah.. Yes.. ( senang )

Guru: Ok anak" slamat menikmati harimu.. ( meninggalkan kelas )

Murid": terima kasih Guru...

Grekk... ( pintu digeser )

Hiroi: hey.. Yuri...

Yuri: eh ad ap..?

Hiroi: ini buku catatan pelajaran.. ( menyerahkan buku )

Yuri: eh.. untuk apa..?

Hiroi: heh.. tentu saja untuk kau catat agar tidak ketinggalan pelajaran... ( payah )

Yuri: Tapi bagaimana denganmu..?

Hiroi: Tenang aq belajar tiap hari jadi tak masalah.. ( senyum )

Yuri: eh.. terima kasih ( senyum sambil mengambil buku nya )

Kringg... ( bel pulang sekolah )

Yuri: huh.. ( lega ) eh.. Hiro...

Hiroi: hm..?

Yuri: ini terima kasih y.. ( senyum sambil menyerahkan buku )

Hiroi: Ha.. kau sudah selesai..! ( kaget dan penuh tanda tanya )

Yuri:hm...

Hiroi: heh.. baiklah ( mengambil bukunya ) hey aq pulang duluan y.. dah.. ( pergi meninggalkan kelas )

Yuri: dah... ( merapikan tasnya.. )

Kia: untuk ap kau beres-beres ( tiba" nongol )

Yuri: AAA... ( kaget ) ah... kau hampir membuatku jantungan... ( hampir saja.. )

Kia: eh.. maaf kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Kia Akiyashi senang bertemu denganmu.. ( semangat )

Yuri: eh... iy aq Yuri... ( bingung )

Kia: jadi apa kau siap kuajak keliling sekolah...

Yuri: ah.. hm... ( senyum )

Keliling sekolah..

Kia: nah disini ruang olahraga.. di lantai atas ruang musik dan.. bla..bla..bla..

Yuri: hm.. ( senyum ) Kia seorang anak yang manis pertama Hiroi yang keren sekarang Kia.. ( pikiran melamun )

Kia: terus.. hem.. ( memperhatikan Yuri ) hey kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu..? Yuri..Yuri.. ( mencoba membangunkan.. )

Yuri: ah.. iy ad ap maaf...

Kia: heh… ap kau memperhatikan ku..? ( curiga )

Yuri: eh.. m.. e~e..

Kia: heh.. lebih baik kuajak kau ke 1 ruang lagi di sekolah ini dan dijamin kau tdk akan melamun dan mencampakan omonganku..

Yuri: maafkan aku…

Kia: hm.. ( membuka sebuah pintu )

Yuri: eh.. ( melihat ruangan itu ) Ah... ( kaget )

Kia: ini dia ruang seni terbesar kami kau tahu kan sekolah ini mendukung kreatifitas anak-anak nya...

Yuri: Wah.. ( masih terkesan )

Kia: lihat.. kau tak mencampakanku sekarang... ( bangga ) Y kan Yuri... ( berbalik ke belakang ) Ah.. Yuri .. di mana dia..? ( kaget Yuri menghilang )

Yuri: Wah... aha..ha.. ( ad di ujung ruangan )

Kia: eh.. ( menghadap depan ) ah.. yuri heh aq memang tak dicampakkan tapi ditinggalkan.. ( putus asa )

Yuri: wah.. ah.. wow..

Kia: eh.. hm.. ( senyum ) HEY YURI…

Yuri: he..?

Kia: jika kau ingin mendaftar aq akan menuliskan namamu di daftar extra ini..

Yuri: ah kau tak perlu repot"...

Kia: tng saja itu tak terlalu merepotkan... ( berdiri di depan papan )

Yuri: eh.. terima kasih...!

Kia: mm... ( melihat papan pengisian ) Akh... ( kaget )

Yuri: Kia ad ap..? ( mendatanginya )

Kia: eh bukan apa".. ( sambil menulis nama Yuri di papan )

Yuri: mm... ( melihat papan pengisian ) ah.. Kia ikut jua y.. m.. ha... Ketua kelas jua...

Kia: Sepertinya ketua kelas baru saja mendaftar... ( cuek nunduk )

Yuri: eh.. ( melihat Kia )

Kia: aq pulang dulu y selamat menikmati sekolah ini semoga kau betah.. ( pergi dengan cueknya )

Yuri: eh.. Kia.. ( kawathir ) knp Kia jadi seperti itu setelah melihat papan pengisian ap ad yang mengganggunya..? ( pikiran sambil melihat papan pengisian )

Keesokan harinya..

DI sekolah...

Kring... ( bel istirahat )

Yuri: wah.. pel hari ini lumayan susah untung saja kemarin aq mencatat catatan Hiro... ( lega ) tapi.. kenapa hiro tak masuk y..? ( pikiran sambil melihat bangku Hiroi yang kosong )

Toi: hy Yuri... ( menghampiri Yuri )

Yuri: eh hy.. ( melamun )

Toi: Namaku Toiwa arakatsu salam kenal..

Yuri: eh... iy.. aq Yuri ( melamun )

Toi: hm... ( melihat bangku Hiroi ) kambuh lagi y..?

Yuri: eh.. kambuh..? ( kaget melihat Toi )

Toi: Ahkirnya kau mempethatikan ku..

Yuri: eh.. maaf... ( senyum )

Toi: heh.. ayo ke kantin nanti kuceritakan knp Hiro tak masuk..

Yuri: eh... tunggu aq ingin mengajak Kia...

Toi: Sebaiknya jangan dulu dia sedang sedih biarkan dia sendiri ...

Kia: ... ( melamun )

Yuri: eh.. ( melihat kia ) ap dia masih memikirkan yang kemarin...? tapi memikirkan ap..? ( pikiran )

Di Kantin sekolah...

Yuri; em.. Toi kau bisa menceritakannya sekarang.. ( panik )

Toi: menceritakan.. O.. iy aq lupa...

Yuri: jadi kenapa Hiro tak masuk..?

Toi: hm.. ( melihat keadaan ) aq adlh tmn Hiroi sejak kecil ...

Yuri: eh...?

Toi: sebenarnya dibalik senyum manis dan keaktifan nya di club olahraga tapi sebenarnya.. ( terdiam )

Yuri: sebenarnya ap..?

Toi: dia tak akan bertahan lama lagi.. ( pasrah )

Yuri: eh.. maksud Toi ap..?

Toi: sejak kecil dia megidap penyakit yang tidak diketahui.. ( sedih )

Yuri: Ah... aq turut prihatin y.. ( kaget )

Toi: heh... klw sj aq bisa mengambil penyakit itu dr dirinya pasti kulakukan...( makin sedih )

Yuri:Toi.. ( ikut sedih )

Toi: tapi waktu kita masuk SMP Hiro menemukan semangat hidupnya dlm diri Kia...

Yuri: ah... Kia..? ( pikiran kaget )

Toi: sejak SMP Kia dan Hiro berpacaran mereka sangat serasi masuk Sma saja sekolahnya sama kepintaran mereka juga bersaing tapi entah kenapa Hiro memutuskan Kia saat pertama kali masuk Sma..

Yuri: eh.. knp..?

Toi: aq jua tdk mengerti tmn" SMP dulu jua tak tahu penyebabnya pdhal sejak dulu mereka rukun" sj..

Yuri:mm...

Toi: sejak mereka putus Kia dan Hiro tak akrab lagi.. andai saja mereka bisa berbaikan lagi... ( melamun sedih )

Yuri:eh.. heh.. ( berdiri )

Toi: eh.. Yuri...? ( melihat Yuri )

Yuri: Toi.. tng sj.. Hiro akn baik" saja... ( semangat )

Toi: eh... terima kasih Yuri.. ( senyum )

Kringg.. ( bel pulang sekolah )

Yuri: hm.. ( melamun )

Toi: hey Yuri aku pulang dulu y maaf tak bisa menemanimu.. ( menghampiri Yuri )

Yuri: eh.. iy..

Toi: sampai jumpa.. ( pergi )

Yuri: iy.. dah.. hm.. ( melihat Kia )

Kia:mm.. ( sedang beres" mau pergi ) hm.. ( melihat Yuri )

Yuri; eh.. ( kaget )

Kia: hey Yuri ayo ikut aq... ( ngajak )

Yuri: eh.. kmn..?

Kia: ikut saja... ( pergi )

Yuri: iy.. ( ikut pergi )

Di perjalanan..

Yuri:.. ( melamun )

Kia: hm.. ( melihat Yuri lalu berpalih pandang kedepan) hey hari ini extra melukis...

Yuri: eh.. HARI INI..! ( kaget )

Kia: aha..ha.. tak kusangka kau percaya ( tertawa ) kita kan diperbolehkan kapan saja melukis di ruangan itu...

Yuri: eh.. heh.. tapi aq tak membawa perlengkapan melukis..

Kia: hm.. tng sudah disiapkan koq di ruang lukis... ( senyum )

Yuri: eh.. hm..

Di Ruang Lukis..

Yuri: hm.. mmm.. ( serius melukis )

Kia: ... ( no coment masih sibuk melukis ) ah.. ( selesai )

Yuri; mm... Kia sdh selesai y..?

Kia: iy Yuri bagaimana…?

Yuri: hm... ( senyum ) boleh aku lihat gambar Kia..?

Kia: eh tapi gambaran ku em.. e... ( senyum senyum nyari" alasan )

Yuri: heh tak ad alasan begini sj aq lihat gmbrmu kmu lihat gambarku oc..?

Kia: eh.. ( ragu" ) baiklah...

Yuri: hm.. ( meberikan lukisannya )

Kia: eh.. ( memberikan lukisannya walau ragu" )

Yuri: hm.. ( melihat lukisan Kia ) wah lukisan ini indah sekali..

Kia: terima kasih lukisanmu juga bagus..

Yuri: tapi kan tidak sebagus Kia... ( pasrah )

Kia: Ha.. benarkah wah.. tapi aq tak begitu yakin...?

Yuri: eh.. tapi kau tahu lukisan ini bisa masuk pameran lho..

Kia: eh..?

Yuri: saat aku mengikuti pameran... lukisan seperti ini yang biasanya menjadi juara utama karena katanya membawa ketenangan..

Kia: eh.. hm..

Yuri: eh kau akan menamainya ap..?

Kia: eh.. harus dinamai..? ( bingung )

Yuri: tentu saja..

Kia: eh.. hm.. nama y... ( berfikir ) ap kau tak bisa memberi nya nama..? ( pusing )

Yuri: heh.. harus dirimu sendiri dong...

Kia: eh.. tapi tak harus sekarang kan..? ( kebingungan )

Yuri: heh... tentu saja..

Kia: heh bikin kaget sj.. ( lega )

Yuri: qt sdh 1 sama y... ( senyum )

Kia:ha.. heh.. terus bagaimana dengan lukisanmu..?

Yuri: eh.. aq.. e~e.. aq y..? ( pusing jua )

Kia: hah.. sama saja.. ( payah )

Yuri: hehehe...

Kia: Yuri.. ap kau tak menjenguk Hiro..?

Yuri: eh.. bagaimana dgn Kia..?

Kia: eh... sbnarnya lukisan ini kubuat untuk Hiro.. ( malu )

Yuri: ha..? ( jadi Kia masih peduli dengan Hiro y.. ? syukurlah )

Kia: knp..?

Yuri: eh..eh.. bkn ap".. tapi ap kalian CLBK..?

Kia: CLBK...?

Yuri: iy...

Kia: CLBK itu ap y..? ( polos bgt sih jadi orang )

Yuri: Gubraakkk... CLBK=CINTA LAMA BESREMI KEMBALI... ( teriak )

Kia: oo.. eh.. tidak koq pertanyaan ap itu..! ( kaget n baru nyadar )

Yuri: ehe..he... wjhmu merah...

Kia: heh.. lihat ini sdh jam brp ayo qt.. pulang... ( malu" )

Yuri: eh... iy.. ^^

Di Rumah Yuri...

Yuri: aq..pulang...

Mama: selamat datang...

Yuri: hm.. ( melihat ke dapur ) mamah sedang masak ap..?

Mama: eh.. makanan kesukaan mu Udang Goreng... ( senyum )

Yuri: ah... Asyik.. ( ye... )

Mama: sdh.. sana ganti baju terus makan...

Yuri: Iy..

Drap..drap.. ( naik tangga )

Cklik.. ( membuka pintu )

Yuri: hm.. em...

Hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni.. ( Ringtone SMS Yuri )

Yuri: eh.. hm... ( membuka hp )

SMS:

Hy... ^^

+6281xxxxxxxxx

Yuri: eh.. ( ini sp.. )

Send...

Hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni.. ( Ringtone SMS Yuri )

SMS:

Ini Hiroi... aq ingin bertanya besok ad ul dan tugas sekolah tdk..?

+6281xxxxxxxxx

Yuri: ah.. ( besok tidak ad ulangan klw tugas sekolah yg Mat hal 97 Hiro knp tdk msk..? )

Send..

Yuri: hm.. ku save dulu deh no nya...

Save...

Hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni.. ( Ringtone SMS Yuri )

SMS:

Eh.. itu y.. aq sakit demam... *^*

Hiro..*

Yuri: eh.. ( oo... bgitu y.. ^-^ smog cpt sembuh.. +=+ )

Send...

Yuri: Hiro... ap itu bnr penyebab kau tak msk...? ( pikiran )

Mama: Yuri.. ayo makan... ( teriak dr bawah )

Yuri: eh.. iy.. ( buru" ganti baju )

Keesokan harinya...

Di Lorong Sekolah..

Yuri: hm... ap bnr Hiro hanya demam atau.. ( pikiran )

Pikiran masa lalu

Toi: sejak kecil dia megidap penyakit yang tidak diketahui.. ( sedih )

Kembali..

Yuri: hm.. heh.. Aahh... knp aq kepikiran sih.. Yuri bangun"... ( teriak )

Siswa" yg ad di lorong: hm.. ( ngelihatin Yuri dgn kebingungan )

Kia: Yuri...

Yuri: eh.. Kia.. ( menoleh ke blakang )

Kia: ayo ke kelas... sebelum kau membuat kegaduhan disini.. ( senyum )

Yuri: eh... ( melihat sekitar ) maaf.. kan aq... maafkan... ( nunduk )

Di Kelas...

Yuri: heh.. aq ini bisa" bikin malu di lorong sekolah heh... ( pikiran suram )

Hiroi: Yuri...! ( triak )

Yuri: eh.. suara itu... ( pikiran ) Hiro..!

Kia: eh.. ( melamun kaget )

Yuri: eh... Kia.. terima aksih sdh membantu ku...

Kia: hm.. tak mslh.. ( senyum pergi ke tempat duduk" )

Yuri: hm.. jika Kia tersenyum dia kelihatan manis.. ( pikiran )

Hiroi: Yuri... knp kau bengong..?

Yuri: eh.. iy.. ( pergi ke tempat duduknya )

Kia: hm...

Yuri: kau... sdh sembuh y..?

Hiroi: sepertinya walau begitu tdk blh bnyk beraktivitas... ( suram )

Yuri: hm.. bnr.. kau jua hrs bnyk istirahat... minum obat... dan bla..bla..bla.. ( ceramah )

Hiroi: IY... bu dokter... ( ngeledek )

Yuri: ha.. heuh.. dibilangin jua... ( ksal )

Hiroi: hbsnya kau mirip sekali dgn dokter... yg memeriksaku...

Yuri: hm... klu begitu.. cita-citaku ingin menjadi Dokter... ( senyum )

Hiroi: eh.. hey.. kau kan tak punya bakat menjadi dokter..!

Yuri: ha.. kau yg bilang...!

Hiroi: aq.. kan hanya bilang soal ceramah mu bukan keahlianmu... ( cuek canda )

Yuri: ha.. hey... ayo ngomong lagi.. ( ksal )

Hiroi: em.. ( diam )

Yuri: Hiro...!

Hiroi: hm.. jika kau marah wjhmu mkn manis... ( senyum )

Yuri: eh... ( malu ) heh.. ngomong ap kamu..! ( ksal )

Hiroi: ah.. maaf kan aq Yuri... (*/,\*)

Kia: em.. ehem.. ( menunduk tertawa kecil )

Kringg... ( bel pulang sekolah )

Toi: Yuri.. ( menghampiri Yuri )

Yuri: eh.. Toi..

Toi: hr ini ad kegiatan tdk..?

Yuri: eh.. hr ini aq di ajk mkn siang oleh Hiro...

Toi: a~ah... Yuri skrg dekat dgn Hiro y... ( monyong )

Yuri: eh.. tdk koq... ( malu" )

Toi: hm... psst.. sdh jadian y..? ( bisik" )

Yuri: eh.. APA ITU..! ( malu triak )

Toi: bukan ap" dah.. ( pergi )

Yuri: eh.. dah..

Hiroi: hey... Yuri ayo.. ( menghampiri )

Yuri: eh... iy... hm... ( melihat Kia )

Hiroi: hey.. ayo... ( pergi )

Yuri: ah.. iy.. ( ikut pergi )

Kia: hem..

Rye: hey.. Kia.. kelihatannya Yuri skrg akrab y sm Hiro... ( menghampiri Kia )

Kia: eh.. dia kan mmg hrs dekat dgn murid" agar mempunyai tmn... ( senyum )

Rye: tapi kan cpt skali akrab dgn Hiro.. ( aq sj nggak akrab" )

Kia: eh.. ( kaget )

Rye: ap jangan" mereka sdh pacaran g..? ( ngegosip )

Kia: heh.. kmu ini kerjannya ngomongin org melulu.. sdh lah aq pulang dulu y.. ^^ ( senyum pergii )

Rye: eh.. iy...

Kia: hm.. kau tak mau pulang disini kan bnyk hantu..? ( ngenakutin ) dah.. ( pergi )

Rye: eh.. ( lirik" ) aaa... KIA...! ( Lari )

Di tempat Yuri n Hiro..

Yuri: hm... br petama kalinya aq pergi berdua dgn cowo selain alm ayahku dulu... ( pikiran )

Hiroi: Yuri... hey..

Yuri: eh.. iy.. ( kaget )

Hiroi: ternyata kt tmn" bnr kmu suka melamun nanti ad yg merasuki lho...

Yuri: ah.. ap itu.. heuh.. ( ksal )

Hiroi: hm.. hey... qt sdh sampai.. ( berhenti )

Yuri: eh.. ( melihat nm restoran trsbt ) Lá pastê D'Ore..?

Hiroi: hm.. ayo msk.. ( pergi msk )

Yuri: eh.. iy... ( ikut masuk )

Di dlm Restoran...

Yuri: hm..

Pelayan: silahkan menunya..

Hiroi: em... Strawberry n chesse cake sft nya 2 y.. ^^ ( senyum )

Pelayan: eh.. baik minumnya...?

Yuri: a.. ( dicela )

Hiroi: Ice Cream Star coconut nya 2...

Pelayan: baik boleh saya ambil menunya...?

Hiroi: i.. ( dicela )

Yuri: tunggu dulu aq ingin melihat"..

Pelayan: baik.. pesanan anda akan datang secepatnya.. ( pergi )

Yuri: trims.. hey.. Hiro kau cpt skali msnnya..? ( bisik dibalik menu )

Hiroi: hm...?

Yuri: melihat harga" yg kau psan semuanya mahal"... ( bisik dibalik menu ) aq kan cm pingin puding coklat dan Teh.. sj... biar hemat... ( pikiran suram )

Hiroi: ha.. aq kan ingin mengajakmu makan knp kmu yg rpot..?

Yuri: tpi ini ap tdk trlalu mhl..? ( bisik dibalik menu )

Hiroi: hm.. tng sj.. ( senyum )

Yuri: eh... heh... ( ksal )

Pelayan: silahkan.. ini pesanannya... ( datang menaruh makanan )

Hiroi: terima kasih...

Yuri: aah.. lucu sekali bentuknya..

Hiroi: hm.. itulah sbabnya aq memilih ini...~~

Yuri: eh… trima kasih.. ( senyum )

Orang disebelah mereka : hey... ank itu aq jrg melihatnya lagi...

Orang: iy..

Yuri: hm.. ( yg tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka ) hey Hiro ap kau sering kesini..?

Hiroi: eh.. hm.. dulu aq sring pergi kesini.. brsm.. ekh.. ( diam.. )

Yuri: hm.. bersama siapa knp diam...?

Hiroi: em.. orang yg aq sukai...( malu )

Yuri: eh.. ( ap mksdnya.. ) mksdmu Kia..!

Hiroi: ha.. heuh... ( dia tak mengerti y.. tapi.. ) heuh... bkn bdh... aq menyukaimu..! eh.. ( keceplosan malu.. )

Orang" yg ad disn: Haakk...! ( kaget )

Yuri: ha..?

Hiroi: eh.. Yuri... e~e.. lupakan saja perkataanku... ( malu )

Yuri: hm.. ah..haa..ha.. ( tertawa )

Hiroi: eh..?

Yuri: kau pintar bercanda y..?

Orang" yg ad disana:+Hiroi: Gubrakk...!

Yuri: hm.. knp..?

Hiroi: heh... sdhlah kau terlalu polos...

Yuri: em.. aq terima... ( pelan )

Hiroi: hm.. kau ngomong sesuatu..?

Yuri: y.. soal pertanyanmu itu aq.. terima... ( malu )

Hiroi: eh.. pertanyaan mn...?

Yuri: pertanyaan soal.. em.. soal.. ( muka memerah )

Hiroi: he..?

Yuri: Aq.. jdi pcrmu..! ( malu )

Hiroi: hm.. he..?

Yuri: hey.. koq diam..?

Hiroi: tunggu kau bercanda ap serius..?

Yuri: heh.. menurtmu..?

Hiroi: emm... jadi berarti mulai detik ini qt sdh pacaran...?

Yuri: eh.. ( malu ) Heh... TAHU SENDIRI KAN..! ( ksal )

Hiroi: eh.. OOO… ( ngejek )

Yuri: HIRO..! ( ksal )

Orang" yg ad disana: CIEE..! ^^ ( senyum )

Orang" : selamat y.. wah hebat... ( menghampiri Hiroi )

Hiroi: eh... bkn ap".. ( malu )

Yuri: eh.. hm.. ( melihat Hiro )

Keesokan harinya...

Di Kelas 2-2B...

Toi: APA... JADIAN..! ( shock brt )

Yuri: hm.. ( senyum )

Toi: wah... syukurlah Hiro menemukan pengganti untuk Kia...

Yuri: hm.. tapi aq blm memberi tahu Kia soal ini... ( diam )

Toi: eh.. sdhlah tak ush dipikirkan...

Yuri: em..?

Toi: yg.. penting temanku sdh punya semangat baru..!

Gyutt... ( Toi memeluk Yuri )

Yuri: eh.. iy.. ( sesak" )

Hiroi: hey.. Yuri...

Toi: eh.. ( melepaskan pelukannya ) kutinggal dulu y.. dah.. ^^

Yuri: eh.. iy dah...

Hiroi: hm... kau dkt sekali y dgn Toiwa..?

Yuri: hm.. dia tmn ke-3 ku saat kau tak masuk dia yg menemaniku lagi pula dia jua tmn ms kecilmu kan..?

Hiroi: eh.. ( kaget )

Tayke: hey.. Hiro kau dipanggil kepala sekolah...

Hiroi: eh.. iy.. aq.. pergi dulu y.. dah... ( pergi )

Yuri: eh.. dah... ( knp y..? )

Kringgg... ( bel istirahat )

Hiroi: fiuh.. Yuri.. bgmn pel hr ini..? ( melihat Yuri ) ekh.. ( kaget Yuri menunduk lemas di Mejanya )

Yuri:UL.. Mat susah...! ( pasrah )

Hiroi: ah.. kau bnar" lemah y di pel itu.. ( aq jua sih walau sdikit.. \.(^o^)./)

Yuri: hiks..hiks.. ( sedih )

Hiroi: ah.. jgn menangis bagaimana kalau kau minta tolong Kia saja...! ( panik keceplosan )

Kia: hm.. iy... ( menoleh ke blakang duduk di depan sih.. )

Hiroi: ah... Kia.. e..em.. ( gagap )

Kia: hm.. ad ap Hiro..?

Hiroi: e~eh.. ( ini pertama kalinya aq bicara pd Kia stlh kejadian itu.. ) itu.. em.. tolong ajari Yuri matematika... ( triak )

Kia: eh.. Yuri ap kau butuh bantuan dlm pel Matematika..? ( melihat Yuri )

Yuri: eh.. ( melihat Kia ) hm.. ap kau mau mengajariku..? ( memohon )

Kia: emp.. ( senyum )

Yuri: akh.. terima kasih ( semangat )

Kia: hm.. ( pergi ke tempat yiro ) Hiro.. blh aq duduk disitu ? ( senyum )

Hiroi: eh.. iy.. ( berdiri )

Kia: terima kasih.. ( duduk di bangku Hiro ) jdi kau tdk mengerti yg mn...?

Yuri: ini soal no.. 7... ( menunjuk kertas ul Mat )

Kia: hm.. ini y.. pakai sj rumus ini.. ( menulis rumus.. ) trus..

Hiroi: hm.. ( mulai ikut memperhatikan lama-kelamaan wajahnya mendekati wajah Kia )

Kia: trus.. ( dicela )

Hiroi: jdi.. jika ini dikurangi ini hslnya akn diketahui..?

Kia: eh.. hm... ( senyum )

Hiroi: eh.. ( melihat Kia yg wjhnya sgt dekat dgn wajahnya ) akh.. ( kaget lalu menjauh ) maaf... kan aq... ( malu )

Yuri: kau.. knp.. hiro..?

Hiroi: eh.. tdk ap".. aq akn ke kantin membelikan kalian snack.. ( lari menuju kantin )

Yuri: eh.. iy..

Kia: hm.. jdi ap kau sdh mengerti ... ^^

Yuri: eh.. hm.. ( senyum ) terima kasih atas bantuannya...

Kia: jika msh bnyk yg tdk kau mengerti ini ad buku panduan kau akn lebih mudah belajar pakai ini.. ^^ ( menyerahkan buku panduan )

Yuri: ah... trima kasih Kia.. ( Kia ank yg sgt mns dia sbnarnya ingin akrab seperti dulu dgn Hiro... tapi sepertinya Hiro tdk mengerti )

Kia: hey.. Yuri aq tahu hubungan mu dgn Hiro...

Yuri: eh... ( kaget ) ah.. Kia aq bisa menjelaskan..

Kia: dgrkan aq... jika kau ingin trs bersamanya lbh baik kau menjauh dr... ( serius tapi tiba" dicela )

Toi: Yuri...

Yuri: eh.. Toi..

Kia: heh.. kau sdh mengerti kan.. ( berdiri ) jika ad yg tak dimengerti tanyakan sj pdku y... ( senyum lalu pergi )

Yuri: eh... Kia..? ( pikiran )

Toi: hey.. Yuri.. Kia.. knp..?

Yuri: eh.. tdk ap" dia mengajariku matematika... ( senyum )

Toi:hm... ap tdi ad hiro disblhnya..?

Yuri: eh.. iy.. mreka sgt.. ( dicela )

Toi: Yuri.. dengarkan.. ( serius )

Yuri: eh.. Toi..?

Toi: Hiro itu pcrmu kan.. jgn biarkan dia mendekati siapa pun dong...! ( ksal )

Yuri: Toi... knp km jadi mrh pdku...?

Toi: heh... hbs bs sj Kia merebut Hiro drmu kau tak ingin itu trjdi kan g pula kan dia mntan pcrnya lg pula bisa saja nanti Kia punya rencana jahat seperti misalnya Kia nekad melukai Hiro agr dikira saat berpacaran dgnmu mendatangkan kesialan...?

Yuri: eh... ( kaget )

Toi: sdhlah.. aq akn kmbali ke tempat dudukku dah tapi ingat perkataan ku y..? ( pergi )

Yuri: ekh.. tapi apa kia benar" akan melakukan itu..? ( pikiran )

Kring...gg... ( bel pulang sekolah )

Kia: Yuri...( menghampiri Yuri )

Yuri: eh.. Kia...

Kia: hr ini kau ingin melukis...?

Yuri: tdk.. sepertinya aq hrs aq hrs menemui Hiro tapi aq tak tahu dia dimana setelah pergi ke kantin dia tak kemabali"..?

Kia: hm.. mungkin OSIS...

Yuri: eh.. Osis..? ( kaget )

Kia: ha.. Hiro kan anggota Osis...?

Yuri: eh.. ( dia tak memberi tahuku...? )

Grekkkkk... ( pintu digeser dgn kuat )

Toi: Yuri gawt... Hiro msk UKS...!

YK: HA...! ( kaget )

Drap..drapp... ( lari ke UKS )

Grekk...

Yuri: Hiro..!

Hiroi: eh.. Yuri..?

Yuri: kau knp..? ( menghampiri Hiro )

Hiroi: ah.. ini hanya luka kecil.. ( tertawa )

Dokter: heh.. itu bukan luka kecil klu kau tak cpat" diperban jarimu itu bisa putus.. ( ksal )

Yuri: ha..?

Hiroi: ehe..he..

Dokter: hm.. kau kan sdh punya tmn aq pergi dulu .. ( pergi )

Hiroi: iy.. trima kasih..

Kia: trima kasih dokter..

Grekk..

Yuri: eh... ( melihat luka Hiro ) knp bisa terluka...?

Hiroi: wktu aq ingin keluar dr ruangan osis ad seseorang yg berlari menabrakku mungkin dia membawa kater atau ap jadi saja jariku ter-iris..

Yuri: sp .. yg menabrakmu..?

Hiroi: entahlah.. mungkin itu cm kecelakaan...

Yuri: eh..

Pikiran Yuri..

Toi: misalnya Kia nekad melukai Hiro agr dikira saat berpacaran dgnmu mendatangkan kesialan..

Kembali

Yuri: heh.. tapi ap bnr Kia yg melakukannya tapi tadi dia mmg kluar kelas setelah hiro kan .. tapi.. klu lbih dr ini.. ( pikiran ksal )

Kia: hm.. tapi ap sdh tak ap"..?

Hiroi: eh.. iy.. mungkin jgn terlalu bnyk menggunakan tangan kiriku...

Yuri: Kia..?

Kia: ad ap..?

Yuri: aq.. ingin.. aq ingin... ( diam melamun )

Kia: Yuri..?

Yuri: KAU PERGI DR KKEHIDUPANKU BERSAMA HIRO...! ( triak sambil menangis )

Kia: akh.. ( kaget )

Hiroi: eh.. Yuri..?

Yuri: hiks...hiks... ( pergi lari )

Hiroi: Yuri..!

Kia: ap.. yg kau lakukan disini cepat kejar dia... ( cuek )

Hiroi: eh..

Kia: CEPAT...! ( ksal )

Hiroi: eh.. iy.. ( mengejar Yuri )

Kia: hiks..hiks.. ( melamun sedih )

Di halaman Sekolah..

Hiroi: Yuri... ( mencari" Yuri )

Yuri: hiks…hiks… Hiro.. ( menangis dibawah pohon )

Hiro: Yuri… ( teriak )

Yuri: eh... Hiro.. ( pikiran melihat dr balik pohon )

Hiro: Yuri... heh.. ( putus asa )

Yuri: Hiro ternyata kau mengkhawathirkan ku jua... ( pikiran mau menghampiri Hiro )

Toi: tunggu... ( mencegah Yuri )

Yuri: Toi... ( menoleh ke blakang )

Toi: lihat ap yg terjadi...

Yuri: eh... ( menghadap ke depan... )

Di halaman..

Hiro: heh..

Kia: Hiro.. ( menghampiri Hiro )

Yuri: eh.. Kia.. ( pikiran kaget )

Kia: Yuri... sdh ketemu...?

Hiro: hm.. sepertinya.. blm..

Kia: ini smua slhku hrsnya.. aq mmg... tak ad... ( menyesal )

Greep... ( dipeluk Hiro )

Kia: eh.. ( kaget )

Hiroi: jgn.. pernah bilang begitu lagi dgr ktku..! ( teriak sambil menangis )

Kia: eh.. Hiro... ( sedih )

Di balik pohon..

Yuri: ah.. hiks..hiks.. bruk.. ( jatuh tapi terduduk )

Toi: Yuri.. ( menenangkan Yuri )

Yuri: Toi kau bnar hrsnya dr ..dr.. awl.. hiks..hiks.. ( menyesal )

Toi: sdh.. semuanya blm terlambat koq...

Yuri: eh.. ( kaget )

Toi: bgmn klu kau isengin Kia... agr dia tahu diri... ( berbisik pd Yuri )

Yuri: ehk.. ( kaget ) tapi.. kan..

Pikiran masa lalu

Kia: em.. qt berteman selamanya y... ^^?

Yuri: eh.. hm.. aq akn sng berteman dgn Kia.. ( senyum kebahagiaan )

Kembali..

Yuri: qt... tmn... ( dicela )

Toi: heh.. jika kalian berteman hrsnya Kia jauh" dong dr Hiro dia kan tahu klu Hiro itu sdh mnjdi milikmu bkn miliknya lagi.. ( ksal )

Yuri: eh.. ( Toi bnr jua.. )

Keesokan harinya..

Di Lorong Sekolah

Yuri: adh.. gimn nih aq.. aq disuruh ngisengin Kia tapi ngisengin ap y..? ( pkiran bingung )

Kia: Yuri...

Yuri: eh.. suara itu.. ( pikiran menoleh keblakang ) Kia...

Kia: Yuri dr kemarin..

Yuri: cih.. ( mengambil botol minum )

Byurr... ( airnya disiram ke Kia )

Kia: eh.. ( kaget ) Yuri ap yg kau lakukan aq jadi bsh kuyup kan..? ( ksal )

Yuri: heh... air itu untuk.. untuk.. AGAR KAU BERSIH DSR RUBAH BETINA...! ( triak trus lari )

Kia: eh.. Yuri... ( kaget )

Orang" yg ad di sn: kasian.. berantem y.. was..wes..wos..

Di kelas 2-2B..

Yuri: hiks... ap yg tlh kulakukan... ( pikiran sedih sambil menunduk di mejanya )

Grekk... ( pintu digeser )

Rye:ekh.. Kia.. kau knp.. bsh kuyup begini...? ( kaget )

Kia: eh.. tadi saat perjalanan ke sekolah ad mobil melintasi genangan air jadi bsh deh... ( senyum )

Yuri: eh.. ( melihat Kia ) knp.. dia tdk blg sj aq yg melakukannya..? ( pikiran )

Shiwa: cpt... ganti bju sn.. nanti kmu msk angin...

Kia: eh... tapi aq tak bw baju OR...

Rye: eh... Yuri biasanya bawa..

Yuri: maaf... hari ini aq jua tdk bw.. ( cuek pdhl bawa.. )

Tayke: yah.. aq bw sih tapi sepertinya sdh kotor...

Shiwa: sdh.. tak ap" yg penting Kia tak msk angin...

Tayke: baik akn kuambilkan y...

Kia: terima kasih tmn".. uhuk..uhuk..

Shiwa: cepat.. Tayke Kia sdh msk angin nih...! ( ksal )

Yuri; heh... ( murung )

Kringgg... ( bel pelajaran )

Greek...

Murid": slamat pagi Sensei...

Sensei: slamat pagi.. eh.. Kia knp kmu pakai baju olahraga..?

Kia: maaf.. bu baju seragam sy basah... uhuk..( batuk )

Sensei: eh.. kau sakit y... wjhmu pucat sekali..?

Kia: tdk.. ( senyum )

Sensei: baiklah... nah ank" 3 hari dimulai dr hr ini sekolah akn mengadakan festival sekolah mohon partsipasi kalian dlm mengikuti berbagai lomba yg diadakan sekolah y..

Murid": iy.. Sensei...

Sensei: sekian.. informasinya skrg ayo qt lanjutkan dgn pelajaran...

Yuri: hm.. ( melihat Kia ) ap aq sdh terlalu berlebihan y..? ( pikiran )

Kringg.. ( bel istirahat )

Hiroi: Yuri... kau mau ke kantin..?

Yuri: eh.. tdk.. Hiro..

Hiroi: hm..?

Yuri: maaf... y kmrin aq lngsung pulang.. ( sedih )

Hiroi: tdk.. ap" pulang sekolah nanti qt mkn yuk...

Yuri: eh.. iy..

Hiroi: aq.. pergi dulu.. y.. ( pergi )

Yuri: hm.. ( sepertinya sikap Hiro tak berubah sm skali )

Toi: Yuri... ( menghampiri Yuri )

Yuri: eh.. Toi...

Toi: psst.. aq dgr" kau yg membuat Kia bsh kuyup y ktnya dia sampai sakit lho..? ( bisik )

Yuri: eh.. ( kaget )

Toi; brani jua y.. lain kali lakukan yg lebih seru y.. dah... ( pergi )

Yuri: eh... Kia... maaf kan aq... ( sdih )

Keesokan harinya...

Kringg... ( bel pulang sekolah )

Yuri: Hiro.. hr ini kau duluan sj y.. aq mau melukis untuk pameran seni nanti..

Hiroi: eh.. iy.. btul jua.. dihitung" festival sekolah kan bsok.. hm.. tapi jgn terlalu cape y... ( senyum )

Yuri: hm... dah..

Hiroi: dah... ( pergi )

Rye: eh… hr ini Kia.. tak msk.. y..?

Yuri: ekh.. ( kaget )

Shiwa: heh... mungkin di sakit karena kemarin kali..?

Rye: Tayke sih.. lm ambil bj gantinya.. ( muram )

Tayke: hey jgn salahkan aq dong...

Yuri: heh.. dia tak msk sj yg khawathir sekelas dsr.. ( pikiran sambil pergi )

Di perjalanan menuju ruang Seni...

Yuri: hm... tapi ap Kia hr ini tak msk gara" aq y..? ( pikiran )

Di Ruang seni..

Yuri: hm.. ( melihat sebuah lukisan ) eh... ini lukisan Kia yg wktu itu... sepertinya dia ingin memamerkannya di pameran sekolah...

Pikiran ms lalu...

Toi; brani jua y.. lain kali lakukan yg lebih seru y..

Kembali..

Yuri: ap..aq hrs melakukannya.. tapi.. ( memikirkan saat Hiro memeluk Kia ) heh... ( ksal )

Keesokan harinya...

FESTIVAL SEKOLAH...!

Rye: eh... Kia kau sdh sembuh y.. ( melihat Kia yg br dtg )

Kia: iy...

Rye: wah.. tapi kau msh pucat..

Kia: tdk.. ap"...

Rye: kau smgt sekali y gara" lukisan mu akn dipamerkan... ( monyong )

Kia: ehehe... bkn itu sj.. tapi krna festival sekolah biasanya menyenangkan... ( snyum )

Rye: heh... Kia slalu berpikiran positif sih...

Tayke: Kia... ( berlari mnuju Kia )

Kia: eh.. tayke..

Tayke: gwt.. lukisanmu... ( menunjukan lukisan Kia )

Kia: eh... ( kaget )

Rye: ha... koq lukisan Kia bisa dicoret" seperti ini sih..!

Tayke: aq.. jua tdk tahu saat aq pergi ke ruang seni untuk mengambil lukisan Kia lukisannya sdh seperti ini...

Kia: eh.. uhuk..uhuk..

Para Tamu: wah.. lukisan ini bgs y..?

Sensei: iy... ini dibuat olh murid berbakat kami.. Yuri...

Kia: eh.. ( pergi ke pameran lukis ) akh.. ( kaget ) itu kan nama lukisanku.. ( pikiran ) ( ketenangan dalam belenggu )

Rye: ad.. ap Kia..?

Kia: eh.. bkn ap"..

Toi: ha..ha.. lukisan Kia tak jdi dipajang y.. heh..

RKT: eh.. ( kaget )

Rye: hey... jgn" kmu yg melakukan semua ini..? ( ksal )

Tayke: iy.. dr dulu kan.. ( dicela )

Toi: hey.. jgn fitnah dong... lukisan Kia itu tak dipajang karena dia mmg tak punya bkt ngerti..! y.. kan Yuri..

Yuri: iy...

RKT: eh.. ( kaget )

Rye: Yuri.. kau memihak nya..?

Yuri: heh... ayo.. pergi... ( pergi )

Toi: eh.. wweekkk... ( ngejek lalu ikut pergi )

Rye: eh.. ank itu kurang ajr... ( ksal )

Kia: Rye... sdhlah.. uhuk..uhuk..

Tayke: eh.. Kia air muakamu... ( melihat Kia )

Rye: iy.. kau mkin pucat..

Kia: sdh... aq tak ap".. uhuk..uhuk.. Bruukk... ( pingsan )

RT: eh.. Kia... ( membantu Kia )

Di UKS...

Rye: Kia... ayo bgn... ( sedih )

Greekk... ( pintu digeser )

Hiroi: hey... aq dgr Kia pingsan y..?

Tayke: eh... iy...

Rye: hm... heh.. ( berlari ke arh Hiro )

Plakk... ( Rye menampar Hiro )

Tayke: Rye..!

Hiro: akh.. ( kaget )

Rye: heh.. klu sj waktu itu.. heh.. INI GARA" KAMU...! ( pergi sambil menangis )

Tayke: Rye... kau knp eh.. Hiro... tolong jaga Kia aq akn mengejar nya.. ( pergi mengejar Rye )

Hiroi: heh... ( ksal )

Greekk...

Yuri: Kia...!

Hiroi: e~eh... ( menoleh ke blakang ) Yuri..?

Yuri: eh.. Hiro.. ( melihat Kia ) akh.. hiks... hiks.. Kia... maafkan aq.. aq tak bermaksud.. ( sedih )

Hiroi: eh.. ( kaget ) Yuri.. jdi ...( mlihat Yuri )

Yuri: eh.. hbs nya Hiro dekat skali dgn Kia aq tkt nanti Kia merebut Hiro dr ku.. hiks.. tapi aq tak sangka jdinya akn seperti ini... hiks ( sedih n menyesal )

Hiroi: akh.. ( kaget ) heh... Yuri ini bukan slhmu tpi ini slhku...

Yuri: eh...?

Hiroi: kau sdh tahu y klu dulu aq berpacaran dgn Kia... saat SMP...?

Yuri: eh.. iy aq tahu dr Toi...

Hiroi: hm.. ap kau tahu knp saat msk SMA aq memutuskan Kia..?

Yuri: eh.. tdk...

Hiroi: kjadian ini hnya aq dan Rye.. yg tahu... Rye itu adalah sahabat masa kecilku yang sebenarnya..

Di tempat Rye berada...

Tayke: eh.. Rye.. ( berlari menuju Rye )

Rye: hiks...

Tayke: hey.. Rye... ap mksdmu ini smua slh.. Hiro...

Rye: heh.. krn dia bks pacarnya Kia..

Tayke: eh.. tapi itu kan tdk membuktikan ap"...?

Rye: Tayke duduklah akn.. aq ceritakan...

Tayke: eh.. iy.. ( duduk )

Di Uks...

Yuri: tahu ap..?

Hiroi: alasan ku.. memutuskan Kia..

Di Halaman Depan..

Rye: alasan.. Hiro memutuskan Kia adlh...

HR: karena diteror... ( bersamaan )

Di Uks...

Yuri: eh... di teror...?

Hiroi: hm... slm ini aq msh trauma berpacaran lagi...

Di halaman depan..

Rye: soalnya... Hiro.. msh trauma dgn e-mail jail dan telefon bisu yg berkata...

Di Uks..

Hiroi: " jika.. kau tdk putus dgn Kia akn kulenyapkan dia..."

Yuri: eh...?

Di Halaman depan..

Tayke: eh... klu bgitu knp mereka bisa bertahan sampai 3 tahun..?

Rye: krna Hiro sgt menyukai Kia...

Di Uks..

Yuri: eh...

Hiro: hm...

Di halaman sekolah..

Tayke: tapi ap ad yg dicurigai..?

Rye: yg.. plg Hiro curigai adlh Toiwa Yuiwasi atau yg kita knal...

Di Uks..

Hiro: dgn Toiwa... ( -)

Di Halaman depan..

Rye: (- ) Arakatsu...

Tayke: akh... mksdmu Toi..?

Di Uks..

Yuri: knp dia..?

Hiroi: krna dia adlh satu" tmn SMP yg tak menyukai hub qt...

Yuri: eh...?

Di Halaman depan...

Tayke: ap hanya itu alasannya mereka putus...?

Rye: bkn hny itu sj.. krn Hiro mencampakan peringatan nya lalu..

Dia Uks..

Hiroi: Kia.. bnr" dilukai dia didorong dr tangga sampai tangannya patah.. saat mengetahui hal itu aq.. sgt merasa bersalah jika bisa kugantikan aq akn menggantikan dia...

Di halaman depan..

Rye: karena itu.. Kia tak bisa melukis lagi yg menjadi hobinya tapi seiring wktu berjalan saat lulus SMP tgn Kia sdh mulai pulih... tapi...

Di Uks...

Hiroi: walau.. begitu aq tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena tlh melukainya... ( menyesal )

Yuri: eh.. Hiro.. ( pikiran sedih )

Di halaman depan..

Tayke: eh... pantas sj dr klas 1 SMA Toi sgt membenci Kia..

Rye: hm.. tapi bkn hanya itu yg dia lakukan kpd Kia Toi prnah berkata kpdnya "Jika kau tak ad, ini semua tak akn trjd... " sejak saat itu Kia selalu menyesal dan kadang dia berkata pd dirinya sndiri...

Tayke: berkata ap..?

Di Uks..

Hiroi: lebih.. baik aq tak ad...

Yuri: eh... ( pantas sj waktu itu Hiro memelukanya itu hany untuk menenagkannya... tapi aq mlh slh pengertian.. ) hiks.. maaf kan aq... ( sedih )

Hiroi: heh.. itu sbbnya ... aq selalu menghindari Kia walau hatiku tak bisa... mknnya aq mencari seseorang untuk menggantikan Kia yg ad di hatiku...

Yuri: eh..?

Hiroi: yaitu kau.. Yuri... ( senyum )

Yuri: eh.. Hi-( dicela )

Grreeekkk... ( pintu digeser dgn cepat )

Toi: mati kau... ( ksal ingin membunuh Yuri )

Yuri: akh... ( kaget menoleh keblakang )

Hiroi: Yuri... ( ingin menolong Yuri )

Dendammu terdengar...

HY: akh.. ( kaget )

Hiroi: menghilang..?

Di tempat Toi berada...

Toi: eh... dimn ini...?

Tur..ru..rurut...

Toi: eh.. ad sms... ( membuka hpnya )

SMS:

Cepat putus... atau kau akn tahu akibatnya...!

Toi: akh.. ap" ini... ( ksal )

Kia: heh... gara" kau... aq.. aq jdi putus dgn Hiro...

Toi: eh.. Kia... aku mmg pantas putus dgnnya... aq yg lbih pantas mendapatkan HIRo...! ( triak )

Kia: tapi... knp sampai seperti ini... ( mnunjukan lengannya yg dipenuhi dgn belatung... )

Toi: hhhiiiyyyy... ( lari )

Yuri: Toi.. bohong.. dsr pembohong..! ( menangis )

Toi: eh.. Yuri.. km sj yg bodoh karena percaya...!

Yuri: Toi.. JAHAT... ( menangis drh )

Tori: akh... Huwwwaaaaa... ( lari )

Hime: kau tak akn bisa lari hey teman dibalik... kelabu... memanfaatkan teman lain untuk melukai temannya sendiri...

Toi: hey.. siapa kamu .. ( Hime Misisaki dr kelas 2A ) kamu bilang ap.. mmg kamu tahu ap...!

Ichimokuren: kami tahu semuanya karena kami memata" mu... ( melihatkan kepalanya yg mempunyai mata yg besar )

Toi: akh.. ( kaget )

Ai: hey... jiwa yg tersesat..

Toi: eh.. Gadis Neraka.. akh.. aq blm menarik simpul itu untuk ap kau dtg tapi aq ingin menariknya sekarang gara Kia masuk neraka hi..hihi...! ( menangis tertawa )

Ai: perjanjian mu denganku sdh dibatalkan...

Toi: eh.. knp...? ( triak ksal )

Ai: krna... kau menunggu terlalu lam ahkirnya kau lah yg dimasukan kedlm neraka... Hai sosok yg kebingungan dlm kegelapan kau meremehkan dan memandang rendah manusia jiwamu terkena karma dan tenggelam dalam dosa ... bagaimana kalau... mati saja..?

Toi: eh.. akhh... ( jth ke dalam lubang yg bsr )

Ai: dendam.. ini terhanyutkan ke neraka...

Di Uks...

Yuri: Toi...?

Kia: dia.. sdh jth ke neraka... uhuk..uhukk...

Hiroi: eh.. Kia...

Yuri: eh.. ap mksdmu...? ( Melihat Kia yg terbaring di ranjang )

Kia: aq.. mengirimkannya ke neraka...

HY: akh... ( kaget )

Kia: kalian tahu ttg rumor gadis neraka kan.. Hell Comunication yg hanya dpt diakses tpt jam 12 tengah malam... tuliskan nama org yag kau benci ke dlmnya dan Gadis neraka akn mengirimkannya ke neraka...

Hiroi: Kia... kau serius..?

Kia: hm... sebenarnya aq sdh lama mengakses situs itu untuk mengirimkan Toi ke neraka.. tapi keberanian ku blm cukup sampai aq melihat kalau Toi ingin melukai Yuri... aq tak bisa menahannya lagi uhukk...uhuk..

Yuri: Kia... tapi jika kau berbuat begitu kau.. jua ..jua.. akn msk neraka kan...? ( sedih )

Kia: jgn.. cemas... Yuri... walau aq masuk neraka tapi yg penting aq msh bisa melihat kalian hidup bahagia dr neraka...?

Hiroi: eh.. ap mksdmu...

Kia: seperti yg kau bilang.. Hiro jika dpt kugantikan aq akan menggantikan mu... aq tahu kau jua mengakeses Hell Comunication kan... ?

Hiroi: ekh... ( kaget )

Kia: aq sgt sng... aq dulu yg melakukannya jadi kau tak ush msk neraka...? ( senyum )

Hiroi; eh...

Kia: aq.. ingin mbalas budi kalian semua sblm saatnya tiba...

Yuri: Kia... omongan mu itu seperti... ( dicela )

Hiroi: Kia... jgn"...

Kia: penyakitku.. sepertinya sdh... kritis... ( menutup matanya )

Hiroi: Kia.. kia.. buka matamu.. KIA...! ( sedih )

Yuri: akh.. Kia.. hiks..hiks... maaf kan aq.. Toi..Toi... Jahat...! ( ksal )

Hime: jgn kalian ber-2 merasa bersalah dan menyalahkan orang lain... ( tiba" muncul )

HY: ekh.. hime.. ( kaget )

Yuri: Hime...?

Hime: yuri.. jadikan ini pelajaran jgn terlalu mudah percaya kepada seseorang yg blm lm kau knal kau hrs mengikuti kt hatimu bkn mengikuti kt orang lain yg tak kau ketahui kebenarannya sm skali...

Yuri: ekh.. ( kaget )

Hime: Hiro... hati mu lemah kau cepat menyesali dan tak pernah memperjuangkannya lagi.. pdhal.. dibalik semua itu masalh besar sedang menanti di depan.. penyesalanmu pun ditolak..

Hiroi: ekh.. heh.. ( ksal )

Hime: skrg... aq akn mengambil Boneka jerami itu kembali.. kau sdh tak membutuhkannya kan.. karena Kia.. sdh tiada... y kan.. Hiro..?

Yuri: ekh.. ( kaget ) Hiro...?

Hiroi: heh... ( menyerahkan boneka jeraminya )

Hime: dendam berantai ini ahkirnya berujung dimn salah satu dndam terbalaskan tanpa bantuan gadis neraka...

Wesstt... ( menghilang )

Yuri: hiro..?

Hiroi: heh.. sbnarnya aq ingin saat Kia jth ke neraka dan aq jua akn jth ke neraka... aq ingin trus bersamanya.. hiks..hiks... ( sedih )

Yuri:eh...

Di neraka...

Di atas perahu menuju neraka

Kikuri: wah... sayang sekali y ternyata org yg kau cintai ingin memasukan mu ke neraka...

Kia: hm... tapi... aq hrp dia senang di Surga...

Hime: ini... ( menyerahkan sebuah lukisan ) lebih baik kau menyimpannya...

Kia: eh.. lukisan ini...

Hime: ini lukisan yg dibuat Hiro untuk mu saat pertama kali jadian...?

Kia: iy.. walaupun lukisannya tak terlalu bgs tapi... ini sgt berarti terima kasih... ( senyum sambil memeluk lukisan )

Hime: Ai... sepertinya hr ini... e-mail yg msk akn lebih bnyk... ( melihat Ai )

Ai: sang penuai kembali ke neraka... ( sambil mendayung perahu )

Di Tokyo...

Keesokan harinya...

Di tempat pemakaman...

Keluaraga Kia: hiks..hiks..

Tayke: Kia... hiks.. ( menangis )

Rye: hiks.. hiks..hiks.. ( sedih )

Hiroi:... ( melamun sedih )

Yuri: Kia... maaf kan aq aq tak bisa menemani Hiro di Surga nanti karena aq jua akn pergi ke neraka... karena aq tlh mengirimkan sesorang ke neraka... aq akn bertemu dgnmu... ( pikiran sedih )

Di Jalan"...

Kabar berita: dikabarkan 2 anak menghilang secara misterius..

Orang" yg mendengarkan berita trsbt: ktnya di bw gadis neraka lho.. iy... was..wes...wos...

Honneonna: hm...

Jika satu orang dikutuk 2 makam digali sbagai imbalan ats terbalaskannya dendammu saat mati nanti kau jua akan masuk neraka bagaimana masih ingin bls dendam..?

Hime: Honneonna ...

Honneonna: iy..?

Hime: lebih baik.. qt berjaga" disini saja nanti psti ad e-mail yg msk...

Honneonna: hm..

Hime: karena hati manusia sdh menjadi gelap karena dendam... y kan.. Ai..? ( pikiran )

Ada 8 email...

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+Tamat=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+Pesan":

Penulis: he..he..he.. maaf nih ceritanya agak GJ & susah dipahami... ( atau hanya bisa dipahami di animasinya saja) soalnya aq bingung mikirin terlalu bnyk crita yg kubuat... ( tapi bkn untuk Fanfic cory y.. ) heh... jadi cerita ini selalu mengalami sdikit perubahan.. sebenarnya aq.. nggak akn memasukan cerita manga lain ke dlm cerita ini tapi entah knp.. dicek" lagi.. kyknya sru nih klu cerita Hell girl.. muncul...( dan fanfic juga mmg hrs ad cerita manganya kan..? ) walau aq tambah karakternya agr.. Ai..tdk terlalu menonjol dlm cerita.. ( dan mungkin krna Ai tokoh yg cuek dan tak terlalu banyak omong.. )

Sekian dulu y pesan" dr.. sang penulis... hehehe... Catch... U Letter... ^^ I Hope U like it... ( tolong kasihnya psan" yg tdk mematahkan semangat... Peace ^.^v )


End file.
